Realization
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: It is 4:30am and a month later that John realizes Sherlock is alive. Alive and facing Moriarty alone. So he calls in some favors from before Sherlock, before Medical School, before the Army. Sherlock doesn't know it, but he has some serious back up on the way. SUPERWHOLOCK- so AU and OOC in a way that makes sense due to changed timelines.
1. Chapter 1

**Timelines are shifted and twisted and changed. Heads up. MAJOR AU.  
John: 33yrs Sherlock: 30yrs Sam: 23 Dean: 27 Doctor: Looks 25-ish **

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It's around 4:30 in the morning when John makes the connection. 4:30am and a month later when everything suddenly clicks into place.

"_It's all a magic trick."_

His heart almost stops.

_Is_ not _was_.

Sherlock was a genius. (Is a genius?) There was no way he would make such a simple mistake like tense in his speech, especially when he was raised in a high society home. It didn't matter what was going on around him, the habit would be so ingrained in his mind that unless he _purposely_ changed the tense his speech would be perfect.

John's legs fold and he hits the floor with a thud, but he doesn't care or notice, he can't notice, not when a surge of hope and fear wells up in him so powerful his vision blurs.

He knows he's seconds from hyperventilating and he's dizzy so he purposely slows his breathing and leans forward so his head is between his knees.

Ten minutes pass before he manages to calm his heart and breathing to a reasonable level and he leans against the closest wall.

Sherlock is alive.

Sherlock is alive…so what would make him fake his death?

Why pretend he was dead?

Why stay that way?

"_Think John. Think... what did he say? What did he mention?"_

John brought that phone conversation back to his mind fighting the instinctive horrified recoil and thought. What was mentioned? Who?

_Moriarty._

_Lestrade ._

_Mrs. Hudson. _

_Molly._

_It's a magic trick._

_Keep your eyes on me._

John remembers that moment where his vision was cut off. When the Cyclist had crashed into him. How the Ambulance station was between him and his view of Sherlock.

"_I've missed something."_

John's feelings are mixed as he realizes this. He's so painfully hopeful and terrified and he feels sick.

The fact that he missed something means that Sherlock is alive, but it also means Sherlock is facing whatever caused him to fake his death alone.

John knows whatever forced Sherlock's hand had something to do with Moriarty. He doesn't know exactly what Moriarty did, but John would bet it has something to do with Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and Molly. Possibly himself.

John pulled himself up to his feet and staggered for his phone. Where ever Sherlock is, whatever he's doing, John knows he probably needs help. So John is going to help.

It's time to call in some favors.

Favors from before Sherlock, before medical school, before the army and the shot to his shoulder.

His hands are shaking as he dials the first of two numbers he has always known and hoped to never use, but will for Sherlock.

"Hello?"

"Sam. I need your help."

"_John?_ Oh my God, are you okay?"

John can hear Sam scrambling around packing things and he can hear Dean's voice in the background asking "Sam? What is it?"

"I'm…well…Physically I'm alright, but someone has messed with one of mine and tried to kill me more than once and is still threatening my people."

There's silence for a minute before Sam asked "What do you need?"

"I'm hunting the bloody fuck down. Him and his people. He's threatening everything I know and care for and he won't stop here. It'll never stop. I need your help hunting them all down and stopping them. Talk to Dean and call me back to let me know. I have another call to make."

John doesn't wait for an answer; he just hangs up and dials another number. He waits as it rings until a male voice answers. "Hello?"

It's different then the last time he heard it, but that same undertone of ancient wisdom is there. "Doctor."

It's silent for a second before the concerned voice asks "John?"

"I need your help. There's a mad genius Consulting Criminal with a network of people threatening me my friends and has forced Sherlock to fake his death and he won't stop until he's made to stop. I'm making him stop, but I need your help to find the network. Please."

"What's the date?"

John gives the date and time to the Doctor and hangs up just in time for his phone to start ringing again. He answers it "Hello?"

"John, what the hell man? What happened?"

"Hey Dean. A psychopathic genius Consulting Criminal named Moriarty is threatening me, my friends and made me believe my Blood Brother was dead. I found out he faked his death and went underground today. If I know him, and I do, he's trying to wipe Moriarty's network out from the ground up. He won't manage it by himself so I'm going to help him but I can't find Moriarty's network without help."

"Damn man. Consulting Criminal? Do those even _exist_?"

"No Dean. I'm making it all up." John snaps at him then takes a deep breath "Sorry."

"Nah man, stupid question." John can hear the Impala starting in the background "When did you get a Blood Brother?"

John's eyes glaze as he remembers the moment he had taken Sherlock as his Blood Brother.

It had started out normal enough. They had another case, Sherlock had gotten on site and solved it in five minutes, but John had noticed signs of a _very_ unhappy spirit in the house. At first he thought it was the murder victim and since they had solved the case, it would stop.

He had been wrong.

John had barely stopped Sherlock from taking a tumble down the two flights of stairs when he had been shoved. He had cursed a full five minutes when he had reached for the salt rounds he no longer kept on hand while traveling (His room was a whole different story).

Sherlock has stared at him before demanding explanations that John wasn't ready to give, not with a spirit running around trying to kill everyone in the house. John had finally snapped at Sherlock "Look, I'll explain later, but right now I need your help before everyone in the house, including us, ends up dead."

Sherlock had taken one look at John's face and read the honesty before asking "What do you need?"

John had then given Sherlock a five minute run down of the do's and do not's in pissed off spirit hunting before falling back on his teenage years when he had ended up in America hunting alongside the Winchester family. He had gotten thrown across the kitchen once before he managed to find the body, toting the salt from the kitchen, lighter fluid from the cabinet, and Sherlock's lighter into the basement where the previous murders had happened.

Ten minutes later John had been sitting in a cab with Sherlock fending off questions until they got back to Baker's Street.

One very long explanation later where John had to pull out all his reference Texts- still with him shoved in the back of his closet- and pull up all the cases he had solved with the Winchesters on his computer and explain them John had finally just handed off the Texts to Sherlock with a demand that they be returned to him in one piece or John would dispose of every nicotine patch Sherlock owned and get him banned from buying any in the surrounding area.

A few days later John had gone through the Texts again himself for a refresher and had found the Blood Brother ritual.

A Blood Brother was someone who started out as a friend, but over time became someone that both 'brothers' would do anything for including giving their life for the other. It was a sacred ritual rarely used by Hunters because of the occupational hazards. It was a declaration of value and love. It was a way of saying 'in all the ways that matter you are my family, my brother, and I love you enough to do anything for you.' And 'anything' for a Hunter meant a hell of a lot more than one might originally assume.

John's immediate thought had been of Sherlock.

Sherlock had pulled him out of his depression and given him a reason to keep waking up in the morning, to keep going, to look forward to the day's adventures. Sherlock had given him a rock in the middle of a stormy sea, and saved his life multiple times.

John had realized that if anyone had earned the right to be called 'brother' by him, and have it meant in all the ways that mattered it was Sherlock Holmes.

So he had stood up with the book in his hand and had walked out to the living room where Sherlock had been sitting with his legs drawn up under his chin. He had walked over to him, pulled out a knife and sliced his palm open.

John still smirks when he remembers the panicked "What are you _doing!?_" Sherlock had yelled at him before John had extended the Text out for him to read. Sherlock had batted it away, trying to get to John's bleeding hand, but John had just shoved it back in his face demanding that he read it.

The look of complete _shock_ that had covered Sherlock's face when he realized what John was asking him without words still tugged on John's heart. Sherlock hadn't known how to react at first only staring at John with his mouth open with the shock for a full ten seconds before he had asked "Are you sure John?"

John had answered "You read about how serious it is for a Hunter to offer this to someone. Do you think I'd offer it if I wasn't absolutely certain?"

Sherlock had stared for another two seconds before he had taken John's extended knife and sliced his palm open on the opposite hand to John before reaching out to clasp their hands together.

Usually the two Blood Brothers would say something to commemorate the moment, but John and Sherlock had never needed words to communicate and instead they had stood there hands clasped for a full thirty seconds their eyes communicating everything that would ever need to be said.

John treasured that scar on his palm as proof of their bond.

"John?"

John shook off the memory. "Sorry Dean. I've had one for a long while. Sherlock started earning that right on our very first meeting." John chuckled softly. "He gave me my legs back. Pulled me out of the post-war depression I had sunk into."

"Damn." There's a pause where John can hear Sam's voice asking 'wait, Blood Brother? John has a Blood Brother? Dean?' before Dean continues to speak "We'll help you John. Where are you?" John gives Dean his address and hears him mutter curses about 'Damn planes' and how 'You're lucky you're family you ass.' Before Dean hangs up.

John drops his phone on the couch and leans forward pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes.

"You bloody ass." John whispers the insult into his flat, knowing it won't be heard but needing to say it anyway. "I would have helped you."

John shakes his head.

He's helping Sherlock now, even if he doesn't know it.

Now he just has to wait for reinforcements to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

John had been sitting there for an hour when he hears a noise he would never forget.

He's standing to open his front door before the noise fades, staring at a blue Police Public Call Box. The phone box's door opens to reveal a man with floppy brown hair, green eyes, suspenders, a tweed jacket, and a bow tie.

"Doctor." John grins at his old friend "You look much different than the last time I saw you."

The Doctor offers a quirk of the lips as he scans over his friend "You look like you've had a rough time."

The grin fades as John steps forward and closes the door, walking into the TARDIS doors. "I have."

Walking back into the TARDIS for the first time in years brings an affectionate grin back to John's face. It's been a long time, years for him and who knows how long for the Doctor, but the memories of awe and fun and adventure are brought back as the TARDIS makes a happy greeting noise. John pats the closest bit of her he can reach murmuring "Hello Old Girl. I've missed you." It doesn't matter that the entire place had been redecorated or that the Doctor no longer wore the leather jacket or brown coat he had seen him in last. He knew the old girl and he knew the Doctor.

"John?"

John turns back to face the Doctor. "Right." John leans against the rail surrounding the new Control Console and sighs. "Where do I start…"

"I find the beginning is always a nice place to start." The Doctor is leaning against the console as he speaks, his arms crossed and waiting.

So John does. He explains meeting Sherlock, and how Sherlock pulled him out of his post-war depression. How he gave him his legs back, and a purpose. How they solved so many cases together. How despite being a self-proclaimed High Functioning Sociopath Sherlock used his genius to help people, and was capable of caring instead of turning out like Moriarty and turning against the law to alleviate the boredom that plagued him. He explained that Sherlock was socially awkward and often disliked because he didn't understand the social norms and boundaries and was capable of discovering and speaking about someone's entire life after seconds of observing them. How even the social norms Sherlock knew tended to be ignored. He told the Doctor how Sherlock had saved his life over and over and how he had stood at John's side when he learned about the Supernatural World, turning his genius brain to learning everything he could.

He told the Doctor about becoming Blood Brothers with Sherlock and watched his eyes widen a bit as he realized what that meant about how John viewed Sherlock.

He told the Doctor about Moriarty and his psychopathic tendencies and his obsession with Sherlock. He outlined how Moriarty thought, what he did to alleviate his boredom, and the large network of people he had to achieve his criminal habits without getting caught. He told him what Moriarty had done just to get Sherlock's attention to start with. He told him about Sherlock faking his death and how he had arrived to that conclusion and why he thought Sherlock had faked the death in the first place. He told the Doctor that in order to prevent another Moriarty he was going to help Sherlock get rid of the network.

"I'm not asking you to kill anyone. I just need your help to find all the people in the network so I can stop them myself. You've already suffered through one war, I won't ask you to kill ever again, but will you help me find all the pieces of Moriarty's web?"

John doesn't fidget or look away from the Doctor's eyes as he observes him, pulling the truth of his words and what the 'loss' of Sherlock had done to him before he nods. "I remember hearing about Moriarty in the future. I know what he's done, and what will be done in his name. I will help you stop him."

John sags against the rail of the TARDIS at the unexpected release of tension. "Thank you." It's a gasped whisper, but the Doctor hears him and nods silently. John notices his silence and dark eyes and fears what Moriarty's Network had done in the future to put the dark look on the Doctor's face. He doesn't ask, he knows from experience he won't get an answer unless the Doctor tells him himself without prompting, but he wonders about and dreads whatever it was to cause his reaction.

John straightens from his slumped position falling back on his solder training to pull himself up. "Thank you." He says it again, meeting the Doctor's dark eyes, with his own serious but grateful brown.

"You're welcome John."

John heads for the door of the TARDIS asking "Do you want tea or something?"

"No thanks John. I'll be back in ten minutes. Maybe then."

John knows this is the Doctor's way of telling him 'I'm about to jump through time and come back. I don't know how long it will have been for me, so I may like some tea then.' The reference to having tea then means it's not something John is welcome to come along on.

"Alright Doctor. Don't be late." John closes the door to the TARDIS behind him and listens to the sound of it fading away before moving to make tea.

Ten minutes later there isn't a sound and John grins a bit. "Still perpetually late then." He sighs a bit before standing to make the tea the way he likes it. No sense in wasting perfectly good tea while he waits. There's no telling when the Doctor will actually be back, only that he will be back.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It's three days later; John has just let Sam and Dean into his apartment and explained Sherlock and Moriarty a second time, including the how and why Sherlock became a Blood Brother, when he hears that same wheezing that had left him three days before.

He checks the clock and laughs. Ten minutes after he had left three days ago. "Stay there Dean, Sam. It's just the Doctor." He puts tea on and opens his door. The blue phone box is fading into sight and John hears two gasps from behind him followed by a whispered 'what the hell?' from Dean.

The door swings open and John stares for a few seconds before his doctor training kicks in and he reaches for the Doctor, dragging him into the kitchen past Dean and Sam ignoring his protests that 'I'm fine John! Let go! I'm fine, come on!' John reaches into the freezer and pulls out a cold pack wrapping it in a cloth before pressing it into the Doctor's swelling cheek.

"So?" John asks.

"So what?" the Doctor avoids John's eyes.

"What happened? Who punched you?"

"It was nothing. An angry alien, that's all."

"Doctor. I'm not an idiot. I'm a doctor. And I've treated both human and alien punches as well as supernatural injuries. I know what they look like. That is clearly a male human fist shaped bruise. Plus you left to help me and that didn't involve aliens."

John stares at the Doctor and waits.

The Doctor fidgets and stares before sighing. "I may have gotten caught by your Blood Brother a few years from now, and he may have been angry with me." The Doctor clears his throat and looks away.

John staggers backwards into the closest chair.

It's one thing to be mostly sure that Sherlock is alive and gallivanting around destroying Moriarty's Web. It's another thing entirely to have it confirmed that Sherlock is alive and most likely back home with him a few years from now. He knows he looks pale and shocked and most likely like he's about to pass out when Dean, Sam and the Doctor all call for him and take a few steps his way while the Doctor tells him to 'Breathe John.'

The shock passes after a minute and he's left with overwhelming relief and happiness and he just starts laughing. He starts laughing and he can't stop and he's so very, very relieved and he doesn't think he could stand if he had to.

"Oh Crap." He hears Dean's voice before he sees him kneeling in front of him and then Dean starts talking "Breathe John, come on. He's alive. Breathe."

John struggles to stop the laughter and breathe past the relief and giddiness and he hears Sam's whispered 'Oh. Oh.' even as he struggles. He hears the kettle whistle and sees the Doctor move to get it as he finally manages to draw in enough air and stop the laughter.

He's sitting up from his hunched over position when the Doctor hands him a cup of tea and John takes it gratefully. "Sorry."

"You just found out for sure he's alive didn't you?" Dean is staring at him with understanding eyes, as is Sam, and the Doctor's eyes are lightening with understanding.

"Yes. I suspected. I was even almost positive, but to have it confirmed completely…Well…"

"You didn't realize what a relief it would be to know for sure." Sam and Dean speak together and John nods.

John shakes his head, taking a deep breath and releasing it. "Sorry. Introductions. Doctor, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam, Dean this is the Doctor."

Dean turns to John after the initial greeting is out of the way. "Alright, what the hell is he?" he nods at the Doctor "No offence man, but you're not human. If anyone but John had introduced you I'd have poured holy water over your head or shot you with salt rounds or something first and asked questions later. I've already used Christo so I know you're no demon."

John snorts. "He's an alien. An alien who can time travel."

Dean's eyes widen and he pulls back "What? Oh come on John, pull the other one."

John tries not to laugh as the Doctor turns to Sam and asks "Pull what? Pull the other what?" and Sam turns to John with wide eyes and a look on his face that screams 'is he serious? Tell me he's not serious!'

"I'm completely serious Dean. He has two hearts and everything. I've even seen it. The time traveling. I've seen London in the 1800s, I've seen the World ending, and I've seen London a few years from now, a few hundred thousand years in the future. I've seen the government replaced. I've seen the London Blitz and the human race rewritten and rewritten again. I've seen planets full of some of the strangest looking things I have ever seen. I've seen Satellites that were running the world, and people willing to die for love. I've seen hatred given form and love prevailing over it. I've seen sacrifice and loyalty and recovery. There are thousands of worlds out there, hundreds of thousands with so many different people on them with so many different pivotal moments in history. And that man. That man has seen so many moments and saved us so many times…" John shakes his head. He can see that Dean and Sam are shocked and starting to believe so he continues to speak.

"I've seen governments taken down in six words, aliens visiting for Christmas, and being fought and banished, I've seen people have their minds pushed into the back of their head while another takes over, I've seen flying cars and Human-Cat nuns running a hospital, I've seen the human race experimented on and coming out on top because of the Doctor, I've seen alien versions of werewolves, and Queen Victoria was not amused, I've seen furies and reunions, pre-revolutionary France, I've helped save parallel worlds on the verge of being taken over by metal men, people with no faces, Beasts claiming to be the devil, aliens that absorb people…I've seen impossible things. Things that shouldn't happen because it defies everything you have ever known. I've seen it…and it is terrifying and awe-inspiring, and amazing and I wouldn't have given any of it up." His grin is wide and reaches his eyes as he turns to the Doctor. "Did I ever thank you?"

The Doctor's eyes are wide and clouded with memories as he answers "Yeah. Yeah you did."

Dean and Sam have sat down into seats and are staring at the two of them "Holy Shit. Aliens? Aliens? Really?" Dean's voice breaks the silence.

John rolls his eyes "Honestly Dean. We used the hunt the worst of the Supernatural together and you still do it regularly while I deal with whatever shows up in my area. What's so hard to accept about aliens?"

Sam finally speaks up "You know he's got a point Dean." Dean stares at his brother "How many times have you complained that normal people are oblivious to what we do? What's really out there in the dark? If all that's there, then…It's not that hard to except that there's more out there." Sam gestures up with a hand.

John is grinning as the Doctor smiles next to him whispering "I like that one John."

John snorts. "I can't wait for you to actually meet Sherlock and talk to him." John's grin widens at the very idea while the Doctor rubs the bruise on his face at the reminder of the curly haired man with the right hook.

"You know…1200 years and I've never been punched by someone's Blood Brother. I didn't even get to introduce myself! I was talking to you, and he walks in and midsentence he sees me and stops. I got up to say hello and he just…he walked right up to me and punched me." He glares at John. "You laughed at me."

John is laughing at the very idea now, so he believes it's very possible he laughed in the future. "Sorry Doctor. I wonder what you did to deserve it though? Sherlock doesn't really punch people he meets without a reason. Granted we may not understand the reason, but he has one."

The Doctor shrugs "I don't know. Haven't done it yet and you wouldn't let Sherlock yell at me for whatever it was so…"

John nods "Right." He rubs his face draining the rest of his tea and standing. "We'll start looking tomorrow. Doctor? Would you mind if we slept in the TARDIS? I don't have enough room for all of you."

"It's fine, let's go." The Doctor leads them all to the TARDIS and John grins at the looks on Dean and Sam's faces. He loves this bit. Rose's face had been funny then too. His smile fades a bit at the thought of Rose. He remembers after the Battle at Canary Wharf. The shocked horror after Rose had gotten stuck in Pete's World. He shakes it off as he steps inside, turning to watch the complete and utter shock wash over Dean and Sam at their first glimpse of the TARDIS.

He watches as Dean backs up out the door and circles the TARDIS while Sam moves forward searching the Console Room. Dean rushes back inside and gasps "It's bigger on the inside!"

Sam on the other hand shows his scholar mind as he asks "It's a different dimension isn't it?"

The Doctor turns to John. "I really like that one. He asks the right questions."

John laughs at Dean's face. John's pretty sure the two brothers believe him now.

This is gonna be interesting. He can tell.


End file.
